The Bennett Witches
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: Bonnie finds a spell that will let her go back to the time of the Salem Witches, but she needs Stefan and Damon's help, and their memories.
1. Chapter One

The Bennett Witches

Chapter one

Bonnie opened Emily Bennett's spell book and read, just like she had almost every night since her Grams' death, she wanted to know everything about witches, especially the ones from her family tree and she had just found a spell to help her, so she decided to meet with Elena, Stefan and Damon.

"I want to find out what really happened to the Salem Witches" she began, they all sat around the living room/library of the Salvatore Boarding House

"And you want us to tell you?" asked Damon

"You're my primary source, yes"

"Big mistake" Damon said without hesitation

"Then why did you bring all that stuff if you just want them to _tell_ you?" asked Elena, the 'stuff' she was referring to was her duffel bag full of ingredients for the spell; numerous herbs, oil and water. Bonnie paused, they had her.

"Ok I don't want you to just tell me, I want you to _show_ me"

"How?" Stefan asked

"I found a spell in Emily's spell book that lets you go back to the time that you wish using visions and memories"

"_Our_ memories? Trust me you do not want to see our memories" Damon stated

"Please Damon? Without Grams I cant find out what happened to my family, plus I'm really interested in what exactly happened on Black Friday"

"You're making a big mistake" Damon said again, "emphasis on the _big"_ he stood up and was about to walk away when Elena shot him a warning glare.

"Damon" and he sat back down, he still wasn't happy about all this.

"We'll do it" Stefan told Bonnie and she smiled and opened her duffel bag.

"Ok for this to work we have to all hold hands" Bonnie told them.

"Not Elena" Stefan said immediately

"What? why?" Elena protested.

"Because its far too dangerous" he gave her a fierce glare, making him really look like a vampire. Elena shivered.

"Plus we need someone back in the real world to watch us" Bonnie told her, Stefan smiled as if agreeing.

"Ok fine" Elena sat back on the couch.

Bonnie took out all the items in her duffel bag and laid them on the floor, Stefan and Damon watched closely. There were three chalices and a mortar and pestle for grinding herbs. She took out containers of different herbs and salt, and then a bunch of what looked like grass to Elena.

"Is that grass?"

"Its sweet grass, you light it, blow out the flame and wave the smoke around us, it helps the transition from body to spirit world, but we're not going to the spirit world, our minds are just going on a little trip back in time" Bonnie told everyone, as she handed Elena the sweet grass.

"I want you to do this"

"Ok, if I'm going to be involved in any way it might as well be this".

Bonnie took white masking tape out of her bag and made a circle on the carpet.

"Ok Stefan, Damon, come and sit around the circle like me"

"Ooh its like a slumber party" Damon remarked as they sat down on the rug.

"Will you behave yourself for one night?"

"What are talking about? I always behave myself Stefan"

"Ok guys concentrate" she told the brothers as she mixed the herbs in the mortar and pestle.

"I add a drop of oil for a pure mind for the journey" Bonnie dropped oil in the mortar and pestle. Damon mumbled something about his mind not being pure enough, Elena shushed him.

"And a drop of water for cleansing of the mind" she added the water and then lit three candles inside the circle. "Ok i need one last ingredient"

"And what's that?" Elena asked

"I need a drop of blood from each of the participants"

"This is sounding scarier by the minute" Damon mocked. Bonnie ignored him and told the brothers to prick their fingers and place a drop of blood into the herbal mixture, they did so, and then Bonnie pricked her own finger and did the same. It made Elena cringe.

"Now take my hands" she told the brothers and put out her hands palm up, Stefan took one, and Damon took the other with an eye roll.

"Elena light the sweet grass and blow it out" Bonnie told her

"Ok" and she lights the grass and it lit up quickly, burning with intensity, she quickly blows it out.

"Let the smoke move through out the room, breath it in, close your eyes, and relax" Bonnie tells them in a relaxed tone, Elena watches as Stefan and Damon do as she says. The smell of sweet grass smoke was like the name said; sweet and it reminded Elena of freshly mown grass on a spring day. Then Bonnie said.

"Take us to 1869"


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"I remember the towns people were almost back to normal after the vampires were locked away in the tomb, well most of them" Damon began as if narrating the story. Bonnie, Damon and Stefan were linked together mentally and what Bonnie was seeing were their memories. 1864 to 1869 was what she was interested in most. She saw how Emily had helped Katherine escape and made the Salvatore Brothers into vampires, well helped them in their transition.

Stefan and Damon had heard the rumours; people were suspecting that a lot more than vampires existed in the world. Emily had taken charge of the Apothecary once owned by Pearl, and with the help of Anna, helped the other witches gather supplies for their spells. But too many people were now practising black magic and using it for evil intentions, misusing the power for selfish purposes like love spells that back fire and even more serious black magic like voodoo and putting hexes on people they hated. People were aware and they were planning to eradicate the witches again like the Salem Witch trails of 1692, Emily along with them.

Bonnie was jolted back to present time and Stefan and Damon opened their eyes as well, Elena had been watching them the whole time.

"Bonnie? Is everything ok?"

"Is that how Emily died Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes" he said with a sigh, he didn't want her to know.

"They discovered that Emily had destroyed all records of sales at the Apothecary, covering up all evidence that could've lead the Sherriff to finding out just who the witches were"

"Oh my god" Elena said.

"And there's another bomb" added Damon

"What are you going to tell her Damon?" asked Stefan, protective of Elena, but Damon just ignored his brother and continued.

"It turns out Emily Bennett had a child a few years earlier and had given her daughter to Katherine to keep safe and hidden"

"What?" Bonnie and Elena said in unison, then Bonnie put two and two together.

"Emily knew she was going to die, she had to carry on her bloodline"

"And how did you know this Damon?" Stefan asked, turning toward his brother

"Because Bree told me, you remember Bree don't you Elena?"

"Yes from Atlanta"

"Well she's Emily's daughter"

"Wait, how is that even possible?"

"She did kind of an immortality spell but it wore off a while back when she met me and over the years, having had so much of my blood, a little ironic don't you think?" he said with a grin.

"You know Emily's daughter?" Bonnie asked Damon

"Correction, _knew_, she's dead"

"What?" Elena and Bonnie said in unison for the second time

"Yeah, an unfortunate accident, she was found on the floor of her bar missing her heart" and everyone looked stunned. But Damon just shrugged and added

"Sounds like a werewolf to me"

"Wait, werewolves are real too?" asked Elena

"Yes" Stefan replied before Damon could.

"Are there any in Mystic Falls?" asked Elena, she was really interested.

"Yes but he hasn't made the transition, I'll tell you later" Stefan told her.

"is it someone we know?"

"I'll tell you later I promise, right now we have to finish this for Bonnie" he looked from Elena to Bonnie.

"Are you ready Bonnie?" he asked her.

"Yes, let's go back"

They all held hands, Elena included this time, and their minds travelled back to Friday the 13, 1869, the date known as Black Friday because of the retail sales worldwide that had caused so much death and destruction, several people were trampled on their way to the sales, the death rate hit the hundreds, and this disaster took the worlds eyes off another event; the destruction of all the witches, but as Bonnie and Elena discovered, all the women who burned to death were innocent, they were only human. As Grams had told Bonnie, no one could ever destroy a real witch, only they ones who pretended. Then a thought hit Bonnie, if witches can't be destroyed by humans, then how did Emily die?


End file.
